Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Apocalypse
''The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle is a book in The Super Babies series. Synopsis Prologue The tracking device is not successful. It is unable to rely the signal, as such, Baby Intelligence does not get the information he needs. Two weeks after his fight with Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence calls the S.M.S.B. for a meeting. He tells them that he is considering attacking the NoHead base again, and the others agree. They all mount their skyfighters afterwards and fly to the NoHead base. A massive sky battle rages near the NoHead base, with Baby Intelligence leading the others in his skyfighter. Eventually outnumbered, Baby Intelligence orders the others to fire their missiles to his left. The baffled trainees obey and Baby Intelligence leads the cloud of enemy fighters into the missiles. With the remaining missiles still chasing him, Baby Intelligence leads them into the fence of the NoHead base, destroying it. A mysterious fighter appears, whom Baby Intelligence realizes is Mr. Stupid NoHead. Baby Intelligence orders the others to the base and turns to fight. He and NoHead fly head-to-head, firing their blasters. Baby Intelligence scores a hit, but his opponent also manages to damage his fighter. The ship heads toward the base, with Baby Intelligence in hot pursuit. Baby Intelligence follows it around the base. Paige recognizes her Master’s ship as they fly overhead, and activates her communicator. Baby Intelligence assures her the situation is under control and that he has found an entrance. He blasts the door and orders Paige in. Moments later, NoHead chases them and Baby Intelligence follows angrily, opening fire. The ship disappears in thin air, a true mark of NoHead’s powers. Baby Intelligence chooses to help the others rather than follow him. The Battle He arrives to see Hell Burnbottom pummeling the others. During their struggle, Baby Intelligence arrives and leads his trainees into battle against NoHead’s newly formed Rocket army in the lobby. Paige deserts the fight and flies to a volcano, pursued by Sebiscuits. As the lobby battle continues, the two S.M.S.B. members go head to head in a fierce duel. Paige, realizing she will not live without Sebiscuits, allows him to kill her. Back at the NoHead base, victory for the S.M.S.B. seems imminent. Watching from above, Mr. Stupid NoHead witnesses the battle unfolding. Then he comes to the realization that Rotta Hecks could have raised Baby Intelligence to become a NoHead. He fires a stun beam at her, and she crashes into the wall. Righting herself, she fires lightning, meeting NoHead’s second attack in midair. While dueling, their lightning streams are locked in a draw. Burnbottom backs away to a wall behind NoHead. Rotta attempts several times to direct her beam (still locked in battle with NoHead) towards Burnbottom, with lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam, but is unsuccessful and instead hits the back doorway near her target, causing tiles to explode and rubble to come crashing down on the floor. Eventually, NoHead utilizes a classic, last-minute technique that kills Rotta, much to Baby Intelligence’s horror. NoHead taunts Baby Intelligence. The angry baby lashes out at him with his sword, only to be electrocuted. He gets to his feet, and an intense duel begins. NoHead utilizes Form VII with grace, but Baby Intelligence responds viciously in intense saber fighting of Form IV, up to the point where he disarms and kicks him. But Baby Intelligence controls his anger. Just then, NoHead draws the metal tube and pushes him aside. The duel brings them into the lobby. Baby Intelligence snatches the metal tube and attacks NoHead with a jet of red light, which NoHead counters with a cord of lightning. During the chaos, Burnbottom leaves through the back door. As both lightning beams collide, they connect in a lightning lock. NoHead presses his attack harder, directing lightning (still locked in battle with Baby Intelligence’s tube) in all directions, with lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam, but is unsuccessful, causing seats to explode and chunks of the wall to come crashing down on the floor. The Battle Is Over Mr. Stupid NoHead breaks the connection and with his hand, quickly breathes fire and conjures a huge, fiery cord. The fire transfigures into the form of the cord immediately and realizes the presence of Baby Intelligence, rearing and striking down with exposed fangs and a completely opened jaw in an attempt to devour him. However, Baby Intelligence used the metal tube to catch the fire and turn it into a beam, which he released. The beam plunged into NoHead’s body. After writhing in agony, with sparks pouring out from his skin, NoHead’s body exploded in a release of violent energy. Baby Intelligence looked on with shock. With NoHead killed, the Rocket army deactivated. He seized the microphone and called out that NoHead was gone for eternity. Baby Strength and Force Baby, who were now the only two remaining members, cheered. After the fight, Baby Intelligence returned to the MBH, and said Baby Strength and Force Baby got a free period. As they began to play together, Baby Intelligence returned to his office. There, he was shocked to be greeted by Rotta’s ghost. She apologized for abandoning him, and revealed that Paige had been killed, and that she and Greg were both accepted into heaven and were both content. She also told him of Hell Burnbottom’s plot to return NoHead from the dead. Baby Intelligence also senses another baby will join him, one who may be even stronger than Paige. Deleted Scenes Final Battle Mr. Stupid NoHead dodged the death beam and escaped, capturing Force Baby and threatening to kill him if the other members attempted to stop his escape. Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength pursued NoHead above the cityscape in the Pinewood Derby. Rotta Hecks, who was working hard at the exhaust port, could not take the extra weight and told NoHead they needed to lighten the load, meaning to throw Force Baby overboard. NoHead, merely out of anger, threw Rotta off the fighter and into the deep end of a swimming pool instead. With Rotta destroyed for good, NoHead tried to fix the port himself. Baby Intelligence jumped aboard the fighter, distracting Mr. Stupid NoHead and causing his skyfighter to crash into the upper half of a giant alarm clock. Inside the clock, NoHead recovered, seized Force Baby, and attempted to ambush Baby Intelligence. Intelligence, however, noticed him, and the two fought atop the gears of the clock tower. Intelligence managed to escape and take Force Baby to safety. This finally sent NoHead over the edge, and he pursued Intelligence. NoHead lunged at Intelligence and they both tumbled onto the clock’s hour hand, stopping Baby Intelligence from reaching the others. Finally, he began scratching, punching, and strangling the baby continuously. The attack left the S.M.S.B. leader with torn clothes and several wounds. Attempting to finish him off, Mr. Stupid NoHead knocked him off the clock hand and yelled in triumph, thinking he had won and killed Baby Intelligence. However, Intelligence called him; NoHead glanced down and saw Intelligence holding on to the broken fighter. Suddenly the clock bell tolled, causing NoHead to lose his balance, and plunge off the hand to his death. External Links * Category:The Super Babies books Category:Books Category:PG-rated books Category:Prequel books Category:Part Three: The Growing Universe books Category:2014 books Category:D.I.T. books